Marqué par son sourire
by Whisper-to-my-ear
Summary: Et si quelqu'un pouvait faire remonter de nombreuse émotion par son sourire, et fait passer de bon moments avec de grand pirate, qui pourrait l'éliminer? / Pas top le résumé mais allez lires ce sera je pense mieux )


Marqué par son sourire

Une personne sans pouvoir, ne sachant pas se battre, n'aillant pas une carrure de géant peut elle vivre en voyageant dans tout le monde sans peur de se faire tuer par les pirates, est ce possible ? Tout le monde dirait que non, c'est impossible, il faut savoir se battre pour être en sécurité et encore, les gens qui le pensaient on arrêter en sachant se qu'il c'est passé pour l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Pourtant une personne comme cela existe, elle ne possède rien, juste un don. Une personne dotée d'une gentillesse immense, une bravoure incomparable, même les plus féroces ne lui font pas de mal. Pouvons-nous appeler cette personne une Marie-Sue ? Sans pouvoir shiite, ni invisible ? A vous de vous faire votre réponse.  
Cette personne est une jeune femme, un petit gabarit, très fine aux formes peu développées. De mis long cheveux bruns et des yeux de la même couleur en amande. Son visage fin arbore un sourire qui l'illumine et la rend peu commune.

Tout a commencé, a une base de la marine, où elle avait amenée quelques confiseries au contre amiral et au vice amiral Garp qui se dernier était de venu passagère. Il lui avait dit que même si son sourire était différent de ceux de ses petits fils la regarder le rendait nostalgique. Malgré le court passage de brune, elle avait tissais un lien avec le héro de la marine.

Elle savait qu'elle était spéciale depuis toute petite, que la sociabilité lui était si facile. Son plus grand rêve était de rencontrer les personnes les plus fortes du monde, bien évidement pas toute, mais certaines, dont leur parcours la faisait rêver.

Elle utilisa son don pour voyager et aller au quatre coins du monde. Son chemin croisa en premier celui des chapeaux de paille, qui avaient acceptés de l'amener avec eux sur l'île qui suivait. Sa rencontre avec Garp l'avait beaucoup aidé à s'intégré à l'équipage ainsi que son sourire qui à tous lui rappeler une personne de leur enfance. C'est à partir de cet instant qu'elle comprit que son sourire était unique sans l'être, il ressemblait à tous et apporter une touche de joie chez chaque personne qu'elle croisait. A vous de deviner à qui elle ressemble pour l'ensemble des Mugiwara.

Par la suite elle rencontra Dracule Mihawk, malgré sa réputation d'homme froid et sans émotion, le bout de femme lui rappelait à lui aussi une personne de sa jeune enfance, plus particulièrement sa mère.

L'avenir l'avait conduite, à l'équipage de l'ancien empereur Barbe Blanche en ayant comme capitaine, Marco le Phoenix. Tous l'avaient en quelque sorte adopté, une partie de leur père et leur deux frère mort se faisait ressentir en elle, sa présence leur avait fait du bien et pour certain couler de petites larmes qu'elle s'était empresser de faire sécher.

Les Heart Pirate furent les suivant, elle tomba sur leur navire en c'étant échoué en pleine mer sur une barque de fortune. La tâche fut dure pour qu'elle soit accepté par le capitaine ténébreux, il refusait d'admettre une ressemble avec sa tendre sœur à ce jour décédé. Pour le reste des membres, tout était tellement plus simple, il n'avait aucun mal en groupe à l'intégrer, certain disait qu'elle ressemble à Trafalgar Law, étant pour quelque un modèle.

Pour trouver toute ses personnes elle avait mit bien plus qu'une année, elle se sentait tellement bien. Les souvenirs lui remonter très souvent en tête. Un jour sur une île elle rencontra une vieille dame qui elle aussi n'était pas commune. Une âme blanche elle lui avait dit, elle lui avait qu'elle en était une, qu'elle pourrait se faire tout les amis du monde sauf un qui deviendra son pire ennemi. Etrange vous ne trouvez pas, elle ne perdait rien à la croire, après tout qui pourrait inventer une chose pareil ?

C'est dans un coin du nouveau monde, sur une petite île qu'elle rencontra un grand équipage, celui de l'empereur Shanks le Roux. Par leur tendance fêtards et amical la jeune femme fut vite trouver sa place. Elle avait parlée de son don au capitaine, et elle disait aussi qu'elle avait rencontrée toute personne qu'elle désirait. Tout deux avaient parlée de longues heures ensemble avant le départ de la « Souriante » l'avaient ils nommé.

Puis maintenant elle se trouvait sur une île hivernale, son corps tremblait par la froideur et le manque d'habit. Sur le morceau de Terre il ne se trouvait aucun village, aucun habitant. Au bout de quelque temps elle rencontra un petit groupe de personne. Groupe qu'elle avait apprit à connaître et qu'elle aurait référé ne jamais rencontré. C'était celui de Teach, alias Barbe Noire. Elle avait peur, elle n'arrivait pas à sourire comme avec tout autres personnes. Et en même pas une seconde, son cœur fut transpercé et la vie quitta son corps. Seul son cerveau resta allumé durant 7 minutes, 7 minutes qui lui firent visualiser toute sa vie. Le visage heureux de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrait lui avait décroché un petit sourire, avant de rejoindre le monde des morts.

Son nom fit la première page des journaux : « La mort de la souriante ». C'est Shanks qui en avait parlé à Garp lors d'une rencontre. La mort de notre héroïne mis une ranqueur contre Barbe Noire à toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées dans sa vie. Tous c'étaient réuni en un temps de paix pour offrir à cette femme la sépulture qu'elle méritait. Un discourt était énoncé pour chaque équipage.

 ** _« L a mort est bien présente, et personne ne pourra y remédier, on peut juste l'avancer. Avait dit a la fin de son discourt Shanks»_**


End file.
